


one in a million

by wheesus



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: #HappyTZUYUday, F/F, Fluff, a bit of angst why did i do this to a bday oneshot feel free to shoot me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-13 23:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11195811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheesus/pseuds/wheesus
Summary: tzuyu is one in a million.





	one in a million

tzuyu rolls in bed, her hands searching for her phone. _it’s almost midnight! why didn’t they wake me up for dinner?_ she sighs, decides to go on some food hunt in the kitchen, praying for any leftovers that would silence her growling stomach.

 

she sits on her bed, notices that dahyun’s is empty, while chaeyoung is on hers, probably doodling something. she says nothing, doesn’t complain about them forgetting her and having dinner on their own.

 

she strolls to the kitchen, glances at the empty living room, and doesn’t ponder over its emptiness, or the unusual quietness; schedules have been knocking them out lately, with their signal comeback, and the japanese debut around the corner.

 

she looks around for any food on the counters, then checks the microwave where she finds 2 pieces of pizza. _didn’t they say we’ll have chicken for dinner?_ she doesn’t heat them, instead she poses the plate on the table, and looks into the fridge for a sprite.

 

 

she’s used to eating in silence, drowning in her thoughts. she decides that a quick shower might help her cheer up, or at least relax.

 

when she goes back to her room for a towel and a change of clothes, chaeyoung calls her over to show her what she’s been drawing. tzuyu climbs 2 steps, peeks over, and takes her time looking at chaeyoung’s art, while chaeyoung takes her time looking at her.

 

she leans and presses a kiss on the taller’s cheek, smiles when she notices the pink shade coloring her face.

 

“don’t take a cold shower. i don’t want you to get sick, or else i won’t be able to kiss you because twice can’t do without their main vocalist, son chaeyoung.” she earns a giggle from her girlfriend, and a nod.

 

 

 

after the shower, tzuyu takes her time to stare at her reflection in the mirror. her wet hair is pulled up in a towel, her face is bare, and she feels free.

 

 

she sees mina when she’s going back to her room, they smile at each other, but exchange no words. chaeyoung is still drawing when she enters. she lays on her bed without drying her hair, and takes a not-so-sudden interest in the white ceiling.

chaeyoung grins when she takes a glance. she loves how the mere sight of tzuyu, in her puppy-patterned pyjamas, still gives her butterflies. she grabs her phone and types something, before she hops off her bed, and jumps on tzuyu’s.

 

she snuggles into her girlfriend’s embrace, inhales the sweet scent of her shampoo, and breathes in her perfume. tzuyu runs her fingers in the shorter girl’s hair, and it’s only a few moments before the latter speaks.

 

“you’re overthinking again.”

 

tzuyu replies with a hum, doesn’t deny it, because chaeyoung knows better.

 

“get up, let’s watch something,” chaeyoung gets on her feet, pulls her girlfriend up, and manages to steal a quick kiss in between.

 

the dorm is dark, except for the light of the younger trio’s room, and an orange shimmer coming from the dark living room. tzuyu wonders why whoever is watching the tv has muted it.

 

 

 

“ **surprise!!!** ”

 

the candles, burning on top of the chocolate cake, cast an orange shade over the girls’ gleeful faces. they start singing the birthday song, messy at first, then it falls into harmony.

chaeyoung wraps her arms around her waist, and peeks from behind her, singing along the rest of the members.

 

 

when they are done, jihyo reminds her to make a wish before blowing the candles. she looks at each one of them, carves their faces in her memory, their love in her heart, then she closes her eyes, brings her hands together, and she wishes.

 

 

they turn on the lights, and tzuyu has to hold back her tears, seeing the effort they’ve put into decorating the place. she notices the chicken on the table, along with other dishes, and realizes that they didn’t wake her up for dinner because they didn’t have dinner.

 

jeongyeon plays some music. she looks around; momo is on the couch, clinging to dahyun, both smiling at her; sana pats her head as she walks to where jeongyeon is; mina is helping jihyo take the candles off the cake; chaeyoung is still back hugging her.

 

“here’s your gift,” she hears nayeon say, and turns around to be greeted by the latter, with a huge red bow around her waist.

 

“i hope you like it,” the oldest of them adds, before throwing herself at the birthday girl. the girls erupt in laughter when they notice tzuyu’s terrified look, who’s taken aback by the entire thing.

 

once she pulls away from the taller girl, nayeon fetches a shopping bag from the kitchen and hands it to tzuyu. “here’s the real deal,” she says, and when tzuyu peeks into the bag, nayeon presses a kiss to her forehead. _lipstick, of course._ tzuyu smiles.

 

 

“your first drinks are on me.” dahyun screams, walking from the kitchen with a black plastic bag in her hand.

 

“dahyun!” jihyo warns.

 

“party!!!” the younger girl shouts, ignoring the warning of their leader.

 

sana gives her a suspicious shopping bag. “this one is more like a gift for you and chaeyoung..” she winks.

 

“must be underwear,” nayeon comments, and jihyo stops cutting the cake to smack the older girl on the head.

 

they all sit down, some on the couch, the others on the floor.

 

“i hope you like them, chewy,” mina says, giving tzuyu the earring box.

 

 

“me now!” momo yells over the music, gaining their attention.

 

“at first i thought i should take you out for food,” she starts, “then i thought you’d want a gun, to shoot nayeon probably,” she jokes, making everyone laugh.

 

“i’m just messing around,” she finally says, handing tzuyu her gift.

 

when the latter shows them the gift, nayeon sighs dramatically, “i thought it’s a shirt with the words _i hate nayeon_ printed on it.” they erupt in laughter again.

 

momo studies tzuyu’s reaction, grins widely when tzuyu’s smile doubles at the sight of the t-shirt with a puppy picture.

 

 

“this is from jihyo and i,” jeongyeon says, looking at tzuyu, then at jihyo. she gives tzuyu the gift, -jihyo has insisted that she should be the one giving it to her.

 

the youngest of the team thanks them, her heart flutters at their affectionate stares, and she unwraps the gift that turns out to be a perfume she once mentioned. tears fill her eyes, not expecting the girls to remember such a trivial thing she talked about while waiting for their turn to perform, or on the way from a schedule to another.

 

 

they all turn their attention to chaeyoung, curious to see what she’s got for her girlfriend. she blushes, hides behind the taller girl, and causes everyone to start laughing at how adorable she is.

 

“come on, show us what you got her,” dahyun urges, although she already knows what the gift is. chaeyoung has asked her a million times, about a million gifts she could get tzuyu.

 

she appears from behind her cover, her face is still red, and a shy smile on her lips.

she gets up, and heads to their room to grab her gift.

 

the rapper comes back with a small shopping bag, and sits down next to the birthday girl.

 

“here,” she whispers, swallows before placing a kiss on the girl’s cheek. she catches jeongyeon teasing her from across the room, threatens to throw hands, before turning her attention to tzuyu, who’s unwrapping the gifts.

 

the first gift is a t-shirt with a printed doodle on it, tzuyu recognizes it as the same drawing chaeyoung has used to confess to her. the second gift is a box similar to the earrings’ mina got her. when she opens it, she finds 2 rings, cushioned cautiously.

 

“are those couple rings?” momo asks.

chaeyoung hums in response.

 

it’s tzuyu’s turn to blush, looking at the rings, then at chaeyoung, then at the rings again.

 

“you know, i’ll ask for you since you two seem very shy all of a sudden. tzuyu do you want chaeyoung to help you put your ring on?” nayeon asks, butting in.

“shut up, let them be,” jeongyeon protests.

 

“i’m just helping. chill..”

 

the two start bickering, and while everyone is busy telling them to cut it off, tzuyu leans closer to chaeyoung and whispers, “i really wanna kiss you right now but i can’t because we’re surrounded with losers, and mina, she’s sweet, but anyways, i love you so much.”


End file.
